Elevator go down
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: What could happen to 6 CSI's when they are stuck in an elevator?


A/N, Hi this is just a little thing my mind came up with to distract me from the current episode of CSI (for Warrick). i may not be able to update as much for the next two weeks as I've broke my laptop...there is now a huge black line running along my screen, so i'll be off to buy a new one as soon as i get paid in two weeks. until then adiou (i think ive spelt that right lol )

* * *

They walked along the corridor, kit in hand as they approach the crime scene situated on the top floor of The Palazzo hotel. The Hotels magnificence is stretched through fifty floors of suites and villa's accommodating the rich and famous.

"Who do you have to work for to get a room here?" Greg asked as he caught up with the others

"I'd say pretty much anyone with a bank balance that reads over ten million" Nick answered

"So what do we have?" He asked eagerly

"Male DB, early 30's and not quite on the famous list yet" Grissom replied from up front

"But he's rich?"

"I would assume so, but we'll need to check his ID"

"My first VIP case" Greg surmised only to have Sara chastise him

"Famous people don't deserve better treatment just because they have money; we do our job just the same…end of"

"But still…" He started but stopped once he took a look at the body "Wow, talk about muscles, I know we're not to jump to conclusions but if he was murdered it would have taken a lot of strength to get him down"

"It's a valid point Greg, but lets just stick to the evidence for now" Grissom said slowly "We have the whole team on hand to process the scene, so lets divide and conquer"

"I'll take the en-suite bathroom, Warrick you can help me" Cath said picking her kit back up and leaving the master bedroom

"Sara and Nick take the perimeter of the bedroom, I'll stick to the body and Greg…you get elevator duty, take prints and photos…make sure you include the stairways, this place must have a fire escape route" Grissom was in full work mode leaving Greg to mutter his disagreement

"Oh man, this is favouritism at its worse"

"Suck it up Greg, one day you'll be wishing you were back to being a rookie…the hard work pays sometimes" Nick laughed

Greg just smirked back at him and grabbed an officer to protect him on his journey through the hotels many levels.

It was safe to say that after nine hours at the scene there was enough evidence collected to last them for a month, Greg had worked his way down to floor 27 and was currently taking samples of the blood drops found on the carpet just outside the elevator.

Grissom and the others had taken the other elevator and were preparing to meet up with Greg before heading back to the lab…Not one of the CSI's had noticed the whirring noise the elevator was making and each one jumped as it lurched upwards stopping them dead in-between floors 39 and 40.

"Oh great, just what we need" Sara said rubbing her back as she had been flung into the elevator wall "To be stuck in a four walled room with no windows"

"Hey it could be worse, we could be stuck on floor fifty" Nick said grimacing slightly as Sara hit him

"Enough, you two, lets try and contact Greg; surely the officers must have noticed we have stopped" Grissom suggested

"Grissom, you let the officers go before we left, there's only one person who can help us and that's Greg" Cath said annoyed at his lack of logical thinking

"I haven't got a signal" Sara, Nick and Warrick said simultaneously

"Me neither" Grissom replied

"I've got a weak one, maybe I should send a text"

"No ring him, it's quicker and you might lose the signal…just tell him the basics"

Cath let her phone dial Greg's and she listened as it rang continuously

"Sanders speaking"

"It's Catherine, now shut up and listen, we are stuck in-between floors 39 and 40, get help…the officers have left so you'll have to phone hotel management"

"You're all stuck in the elevator?" Greg asked incredulously

"Yes Greg and I haven't got much signal, just hurry up and get me out of here, so help me god…"

"Ok, ok Greg's on the way"

She shut the phone and sighed "Who knows, we might be out by 2020" She joked

"Let's see how well Greg copes in a crisis" Sara said smirking

The phone inside the elevator started to ring and Grissom picked it up

"Grissom speaking"

"Er hey, it's Greg, your favourite CSI" Greg said softening the blow he was about to give

"What have you done?"

"I just might have gotten stuck in the other elevator, but it's no big deal…"

"Greg…you better not be telling me that no one knows we are stuck in an elevator with the hotel temporarily closed to staff and patrons" Grissom interrupted seeing four shocked faces staring at him.

"Erm…does that mean I have to lie"

"God damnit, did you mange to contact the manager?" Grissom was fuming.

Grissom ranted for two minutes before Greg plucked up the courage to speak "Well, the thing is I didn't expect two elevators to stop working and felt safe enough to use this one to get to the manager quickly"

"Have you got any signal" Greg checked his phone and nodded, mentally berating himself as Grissom couldn't see the gesture "Yeah I have signal"

"Well then, get off this phone and get in touch with the manager" Grissom yelled slamming the phone down "That ought to get him moving" He said in response to the faces that were frowning at him.

"I bet you've just given him a heart attack, you know you make him nervous" Sara said half amused half angry

The phone rang again and this time Nick answered "Stokes"

"You still there?" Greg asked

"No, in the two minutes since you phoned…we all climbed out of the ceiling and made a run for it…of course we're still here"

"Just checking…I'm so glad it's you and not Grissom…"

"Just get on with it Greg"

"Ok Yeah, I got in touch and he said that there is an electrical fault with both elevators…we could be here up to ten hours"

"Ten hours, didn't you ask them to get the engineers out A.S.A.P?"

"No, I forgot…of course I did and he said that he'd get someone up here to sort something out…and just so you know…I'm a floor below you and can hear everything you say if you shout"

"We aren't going to be shouting anything…conserve air…see ya Greg" Nick put the phone down

"So he's stuck on the floor below us, and the manager said we could be in here for a maximum of ten hours" Nick summarised for them.

"Is there a fault with the elevators?"

"Yeah, electrical fault, I just hope we don't go plummeting to the ground" Nick said and then bracing himself for the attack

"Sure Nick just worry us even more" Sara said sliding down the wall next to a seated Grissom

"Sorry, it was a slip of the tongue" Nick said apologetically

"You know in another four hours, I'll be rendered maxed out and be required to go on lab duty" Sara moaned as Grissom wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"That is the least of my problems…I need to get someone to pick Lindsey up" Cath said suddenly picking up the elevator phone

"Greg" He answered

"Hey, I need someone to pick Lindsey up…"

"Well I'd be happy to do it if I weren't stuck in an elevator Cath" he said happily

"Oh don't be sarcastic, I need you to phone my mum and get her to baby-sit…please"

"Ok Cath, no problem…you want to keep me on the phone…its kinda lonely in here"

"Oh no kiddo, you don't get that privilege" Cath smirked

"But, you're all together and I'm on my own…" He whined as the tone went dead

Cath sat down on her kit and spoke quietly to the others "He's feeling lonely"

"Tough luck" Nick said continuing with his attempts to pry the doors open

"That's not going to work you know" Sara said

"It's worth a try, I don't like the idea of sitting here for ten hours" Nick snapped

"Well knock yourself out" She replied leaning into Grissom and closing her eyes

"Don't you two look sweet" Cath said

"What is it with this small talk?" Sara asked tiredly

"Perhaps the fact several of us are scared of being trapped in an elevator"

"Hmmm, well it doesn't bother me"

"Well it wouldn't, you've got your personal cushion with you"

"If that is what this is about then why not ask Warrick, he's not doing anything" Sara smirked

"Oh hey don't bring me into your little argument"

"We're not arguing, just providing entertainment" Cath said "And how about it…you want to be my cushion?"

"If it shuts you up…sure" Warrick shrugged

Sara woke up a while later after falling into a light sleep along with Catherine and Warrick, the elevator was getting stuffy and the air was very thin, Greg had taken to phoning every ten minutes to let them know he was still alive.

"Hey sleepy head" Grissom said quietly

"Hey…so it's not a dream then" She smiled sitting up

"No, we really are stuck in an elevator"

Nick shuffled a little nodding in rhythm to the music he was listening to, the iPod stuck in his kit being a huge relief to him as the fear of being stuck in an elevator threatened to get the better of him…it was the small enclosed space he was having trouble with, thanks to being buried alive.

"So I guess this means I'm officially maxed out" She smirked noticing that they'd been stuck for five hours

"It does, I'll make it up to you though" He smiled as she kissed his cheek

They both looked to the door when a chugging noise was heard and the elevator moved, it slowly descended to the bottom floor and Brass stood in the lobby waiting for them, smiling when he saw the scene unfold.

"So, this is what happens when you lock five CSI's in a lift" Brass chuckled

"Er, that should be six; Greg's stuck in the one next door" Grissom said helping Sara up

"Yeah, we got him out half an hour ago; I've never seen someone run from here so quickly"

"Oh, that might have been my fault…I went a bit crazy on him" Brass just rolled his eyes and walked away

"Ready to go home then Gil" Sara asked rubbing his back

"Yeah, being stuck in an elevator has made me hungry" He whispered

"Well maybe we should go for breakfast with the others, as a family and that includes Greggo"

"Whatever makes you happy my dear, and I always think of Greg as family"

"I know honey, I know"

They left for the diner, hoping Greg would show up so there could be apologies and make-ups all round.

* * *

The end

I know the end sucks but I just couldn't bring myself to add anymore happiness after Warrick's departure. hope you liked it anyway, review and let me know :-)


End file.
